tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Shuttle
Log Title: Grand Theft Shuttle Characters: Knightmare, Delusion, Discretion, Takedown, Sinnertwin, Flash Sentry Location: Trypticon's Shuttle Platform Date: September 25th, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The Dominicons attempt a daring theft- Starscream's personal shuttle, right under Trypticon's nose! Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:36:28 on Monday, 24 September 2018.' . Imager says, "we have 3 players, and we'll have this last three rounds. which means 54 points are needed for a basic success. There are going to be multiple levels of success and failure. so a partial success is 44 pts at the end, and an outstanding success is 64 pts." Decepticon City is back ? and currently located in Tarn. After the extensive damage done to Tarn by Metroplex, Trypticon was immediately pressed into service as stable hangar and landing strip while the Decepticon Headquarters facilities are being repaired. ?Pressed? might be a bad term ? ?Asked nicely? is more how things are done now, with Trypticon granted free will again by the Autobots. For now, however, Trypticon is allowing shuttles to dock on his landing pad, including the crown jewel of the Decepticon starship fleet ? Starscream?s personal shuttle, the fastest, sleekest ship of the Decepticon space navy. The dock is quiet tonight, with a couple of bored guards watching over the hangar but no real concentration of forces. After all, who would be brave (or dumb) enough to try to steal a ship from within Trypticon?s own shuttle bay? Flash Sentry and Sinnertwin lean by one of the bay doors, talking in low tones about the situation in Valvolux and what new drinks can be found at The Rollout Bar. Trypticon looms around them, internal cameras serving as silent watchful optics. Knightmare moves along the planned route towards Trypticon in her flight mode, moving at a reduced rate for the moment as she awaits the clear from the others as they work their magic to get the team in close to Trypticon... the ground members nearby and hidden as back-up if things should go bad quickly. She keeps her scanners in passive but watches for any active scan sweeps or possible visuals from any unexpected patrols or guards. ROUND ZERO OF THREE: TOTAL POINTS: ZERO SUCCESS - 54PTS, OUTSTANDING SUCCESS 64 PTS. PARTIAL SUCCESS 44 PTS. FULL FAILURE - UNDER 44 PTS. Delusion ghosts along behind her commander, taking full advantage of her new build's small radar print. She could be no more than an error in Knightmare's wake to somebody who wasn't bothering to use optics. The distinctive forward swept wings of the X-29 aircraft cruises through Cybertron's sky and makes a broad, looping pass above Tarn and Trypticon, scanning the Decepticon's transmissions, and analyzing them in preparation for tonigh's festivities. After a bit she's satisfied with the information she's gathered, but keeps monitoring for anything out of the ordinary as she keeps overwatch for the rest of her team. Takedown flies a bit ahead, transmitting fake ID codes created using information gathered through Discretion's interceptions and Delusion's recent torture of the Rainmakers. With all the chaos and construction in Tarn, ideally they'll be able to slip inside if no one is paying too much attention. It's a risk, but fortune favors the bold, right? There's a slight, worrisome hesitation... and then the bay doors start to slowly open before them. OK. Either that worked, or they're being lured into a trap... Takedown transmits the codes and checks to make sure the Doms' fake IDs are working before breaking off and meeting up with the disguised ground team below. Inside the bay, Sinnertwin and Flash Sentry look up as another shuttle arrives in the bay. Sinnertwin starts to approach the disguised Knightmare as Flash pulls up the list of expected arrivals for the day. Sinnertwin radios Knightmare,"Welcome to Decepticon City. You don't have any retrorats on board, do you?" Discretion descends down towards the landing pad off to the side and behind Knightmare. She transforms back to robot mode and hovers in the air, optics scanning the area for those cameras and antennas. Once she has those spotted she pulls out her datapad and gets to work overriding local securuty measures, and boosting the counterfit ID tags. GAME: Discretion FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Discretion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. Delusion transforms as they come in, masking herself with holograms as she does so to disguise her distinctive configuration as just another seeker. She saunters over behind Sinnertwin, using a cocky gait and then boosting up a bit behind him as if a nosy escort wanting to see the paperwork. She's ready to take him down if necessary. GAME: Delusion PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Knightmare keeps up her slow approach, doing her best to match the speed and performance of a common transport shuttle as she keeps up her watch around her as the radio signals come in from the guards on the shuttle pad. She updates the ground Dominicons with positions of the guards incase they are needed as well as Delusion lands and distracts the guards as best as she can, radioing back, <> She then decides to push her luck utterly and use the distraction her Daughters provided to get in close and lands with her hidden weapons pointed towards the two guards... and sends a radio pulse to Delusion and Discrection, <> A secondary radio pulse to Takedown to back up Discretion while she keeps herself pointed at both... ready to take down either or both if necessary. GAME: Knightmare PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. As the Dominicons land, cameras and scanners start to play over the new arrivals. Discretion intercepts to have a little discussion with them. For a split second, it seems like enough protocols have been changed that it might not work in time... but Discretion is able to compensate, and soon the cameras have other things to look at elsewhere, with Trypticon none the wiser. Sinnertwin starts as the generic cocky Seeker comes right up on him. "Hey! Back off!" he glares. "You'll get your sign-off as soon as I make sure everything is in order." He scowls, his amber optics sliding right off Delusion and back to Knightmare, leaving himself unintentionally wide open to be taken out, should the need require. Meanwhile Flash Sentry frowns. "This arrival isn't listed in the system again!" He looks over at Delusion. ''' '''Then Knightmare drops Starscream's name and mentioned the urgency of delivered parts, and Flash leaves his post to join Sinnertwin in helping unloading. Takedown uses the opportunity to move up the ramp and behind the guards, backing up her sisters as they attempt to take them down silently before they can radio for help. ROUND One OF THREE: TOTAL POINTS: 22 SUCCESS - 54PTS, OUTSTANDING SUCCESS 64 PTS. PARTIAL SUCCESS 44 PTS. FULL FAILURE - UNDER 44 PTS. Delusion follows right after Sinnertwin, stepping just a bit faster than expected and flicking the shocking end of her whip to contact the seeker and stun him before hopefully grabbing him and keeping him from making too much noise as he's brought down and secured. GAME: Delusion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Discretion slips the datapad away and reaches down to produce her signature blaster; which charges up as she does her best to aim at Flash Sentry from the hip before firing a streak of electricity towards him. GAME: Discretion PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Knightmare transforms, shifting to her Cybertronian form as she stands up fully and lets the cover fade away. Her cannon continues to hum as it retains it's charge of stun energy while her mace and shield deploys.. and since she trusts in her Daughters to take the two guards down she uses the speed few tend to associate with her size and moves quickly towards the few techs that were still on the platform, choosing to intimidate them for the moment rather then simply destroy them and her voice carries across the platform, cold and dark as the void of space, "Surrender and kneel.. or we shall find out if you can fly without your limbs, children." A brief wave of her cannon and mace towards the edge of the platform should make it rather clear her intentions. GAME: Knightmare PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Sinnertwin approaches Knightmare. Feeling Delusion start to crowd him again, he turns to complain - and is instantly quietly and quickly taken down. Slightly behind him, Flash Sentry's optics widen, and he opens his comm to call for help, not sure exactly what's going on but immediately realizing it's not good. Before he can send out an alarm, however, a shock is delivered from above, and without even a scream Flash crumbles to the ground, twitching. Takedown smiles up at her sisters, giving thumbs up before quietly moving to drag their bodies out of sight. Other technicians on the platform start to look over to see what's going on - but then Knightmare transforms and offers them her namesake should they disobey her. As one they throw up their hands, glancing at the other Dominicons and deciding wisely not to try any radio shenanigans as well. Due to Discretion's earlier work the cameras continue to mind their own business and look the other way. ROUND Two OF THREE: TOTAL POINTS: 44 SUCCESS - 54PTS, OUTSTANDING SUCCESS 64 PTS. PARTIAL SUCCESS 44 PTS. With the guards taken out and the technicians cowed, the shuttles are ripe for taking. Starscream's personal shuttle sits away from the others, looking fast and sleek even when at rest. Two conduits connect it to Trypticon, one for data and the other for fuel. Other, smaller shuttles are parked to the side - construction shuttles, personnel shuttles, a scoutship, another command shuttle. The technicians glance at each other, clearly worried at what the Dominicons are planning to do. The electro-blaster is tucked away again as Discretion makes her way to the shuttle. She brings the datapad up as she works on overcoming whatever serucity systems Starscream has undoubtedly added to his very own, highly personal, one of a kind, shuttle. GAME: Discretion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Delusion drops the generic seeker look as she prowls over to the construction shuttles with a malicious smirk. Instead, shadows gather ominously at her back, wavering like disturbed ghosts in an artistic touch. She strokes one of the shuttles, reaching just inside under the cover of the shadows to shift one of the targeting computers so it won't be able to fly or shoot straight until repaired. She continues towards the next, tucking an explosive that was prepared earlier onto that one. "Let us lay curses, then," she intones, and the shadows creep out across the platform, licking at the technicians' feet. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Knightmare simply stands there, a smirk on her face as she watches her Daughters work... at least if anyone could see it from behind her deployed faceplate. But suddenly a low laugh escapes, building up just a bit as a wild idea flashes through her mind and she scans the landing pad for a short moment, that soft dark laugh echoing again as she finds her target. "When there are curses... there should always be /fire/ as well." The large Dominicon turns and heads towards the Fuel storage, "And I think it time to remind them all... what we are capable of." With that she raises her mace up high, and as energy dances at high power along it she slams it down, smashing open a few of the containers... and letting the sparks of the mace ignite the entirety of the fuel stored there, flames and explosions engulfing the large Dominicon's frame as well as her almost manical cold laughing still echoing from it. GAME: Knightmare PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Below Average difficulty. Starscream's security software is VERY complex and cutting-edge - but some of it is still built on systems the Dominicons themselves developed, and Discretion is able to take advantage of backdoors known only to them. Within astrominutes she's passed the locks and can gain access to the shuttle. All she's need to do is disconnect the conduits, fire it up, and escape - no one but maybe Starscream himself could catch this shuttle. Elsewhere on the landing pad, the technicians cower as shadows lick their feet. They can see Delusion is doing... something... to the shuttles, but from their position they can't tell just what. All they will know is that after one or two of them lose a hand investigating after the fact it'll be lunar cycles before any of them feel safe enough to even polish a shuttle after this, much less work on one. ' '''Their fear increases, however, as Knightmare approaches the fuel storage, mace raised. Some of them start shaking their heads, mouths agape - 'No,' they beg silently. 'Don't do it!' ' '''Of course, nothing will deter Knightmare once she sets her processor on a course of action. There is a tremendous explosion, engulfing half the tarmac. It seems no one could survive such a hellstrom... until Knightmare's cold laughter is heard from within the flames, and she walks out of it, flames licking her frame, but otherwise unscathed. Starscream's personal shuttle is theirs. Terror and destruction are left in their wake. Overall - a good girls' night out. Starscream's Personal Shuttle ''' '''Shuttle Bay - Dominicon Base Discretion smiles, "Well, it seems they noticed our work...." Delusion chuckles. "Ah, chaos, mayhem, panic. A good night's work." Knightmare chuckles and reaches up to brush a bit of soot off her shoulder, "Is it our fault they failed to update their system very well?" She pauses and grins wickedly, "Then again.. I believe it would be hard to replace ones who had your caliber of skills, my Daughters." Discretion says, "They may be inclined to do that now; even if it isn't an improvement." Delusion examines the interior with an appraising optic now that they're well out of danger. "Screamer does enjoy his luxury, doesn't he?" She runs her fingers over the trim. Knightmare takes the time to look around as well, "Yes... I do see his touches here." She pauses then turns and looks at Delusion, "Feel fee to... redecorate, Delusion." With that she turns and heads out of the shuttle. Discretion nods, "I'll give a more thorough look over now that we're home; just to make sure there aren't any nasty surprises waiting for us." Delusion will stay inside as well, to investigate the systems and plan the new look. Log session ending at 23:12:25 on Monday, 24 September 2018.